Four Fathers
by guardianranger
Summary: My version when Bloom, Stella, Flora and Layla are in a deep coma. A girl is chosen to become the next heir of their powers. Raised by their love ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Four Fathers:**

Bloom is engaged to Prince Sky.

Stella is engaged to Brandon

Flora is enaged to Helia

Layla is engaged to Prince Nabu

Musa is engaged to Riven

Techa is enaged to Timmy

Ms. F-the headmistress of the alfea school of fairies

Gina-daughter to Darcy-nothing like her mother of course

Bella-Speical guardian

Erica-The chosen one

Thomas-RFB Red Fountain Boy

Daphne


	2. Chapter 2

**How it happen: Part I**

Since the bad news of the alfea school in Magix. Many magical people were mourning for the lost of Princess Bloom of Sparks and planet earth were she was raised by her adopted parents.

Princess Bloom and Prince Sky were engaged at least over a year. When Baltor and the witches took over most of the magix and put four of the winxs nearing killing them in the process.

But Musa and Techna and the leaders of alfea saved their lives at least they could do.

Princess Stella and Brandon were engaged at least 8 months. She too like Bloom was in deep coma

Princess Layla was engaged to Prince Nabu or say betrothed to each other for over 9 months. She too was in deep sleep

Flora and Helia were engaged at least 1 year. She too was in a deep sleep

So it was now only Musa and Techna who were left of their group. Mostly stayed with their friends and fiance's at the school.

Stella, Bloom, Layla and Flora lay in a special place in magix with a secret power to guard the place. Now their power will reborn into a girl who will become their daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Recarination-Part I**

It's been at least 2 years ago since the attack of magix. When four out of the six winxs were in a deep sleep. There love ones weren't sure what would happen to them. Musa and Techna still believe their will be a miracle when the others will wake up. Yes! Both of them are married at the moment.

Techna and Timmy have been married at least 8 months now. Both are teachers in Alfea wanted to be nearer to the leaders of the school.

Musa and Riven have been married at least 6 months. Musa is a music teacher at Alfea, where Riven is teaches weapons classes at Red Fountain.

All 8 of them have been called into the office of Ms. F and another being to discuss something important news

"Wonder what the leaders want now?" answered Riven not happy to be called into the office

"Riven!, maybe they have news" said Helia

"News about what?" said Riven angrily

"About how to wake the girls up" answered Musa

All 8 of them appeared into the office room. Musa and Techna were surprised to see Daphne the guardian that protected Bloom as a baby and other people in the room.

"Who are these people?' answered Riven with his arms folded across his chest

"Daphne was telling me something about a recarination will take place soon" said Ms. F looking at everyone in the face

Shocked and surprised looks on everyone faces

"What do you mean a recarination?" said Timmy

Daphne spoked up

"Flora, Bloom, Stella and Layla powers will be transform into the chosen one" said Daphne

"What do you mean the chosen one?" Sky

"The chosen one is their daughter, who will more powerful" answered Daphne

"Daughter" yelled Riven

"Yes, Prince Nabu, Prince Sky, Brandon and Helia you will take care of your child when the time comes" said Daphne

"How will we know who the chosen one is?" Techna

"You will know" said Daphne


	4. Chapter 4

**Confused-Part I**

Brandon, Helia, Sky, Nabu, Timmy, Riven and the girls looked at each other in the face

"I want to know how we will know about the chosen one?" answered Riven with his arms folded across the chest

"I guess we will know later" said Sky

Ms. F was looking at the eight of them in the face. Daphne had gone to look after Bloom and the other girls

Timmy notices a couple other people in the office

"Ms. F who are these other people?" said Timmy

"Thanks for asking about that Timmy" said Ms. F hand on two of the people shoulders

"Ms. F maybe I shouldn't mention who I'm" answered the girl who was looking at the gang

"There's nothing to worry about" answered Ms. F

"There is since I'm nothing like my mother" answered the girl out loud

Everyone is confused. Techna ask the girl a question

"Who was your mother?" said Techna

The girl looking at everyone in the face

"Darcy" answered the girl

"What" yelled Riven angrily

"Don't you dare compare me to anything my mother did to you" yelled the girl

"Gina, don't worry you will love it here in Alfea" said another girl

"Wait a minute your telling me that Gina is staying here?" demanded Rive

"Yes, we both are staying here" answered the other girl

"Gina and Bella are both staying here" answered Ms. F giving a glare to everyone in the face

"Hate to interrupt what do you mean we will know when the time comes?" said Brandon

"The chosen one will find you"answered Bella

"Or you will find our daughter" answered Gina

"Wait how do you know about the chosen one?" Helia

"We were born with winxs powers also"answered Gina

"How, Darcy was a witch" answered Musa

"My father was good, if that what you mean"answered Gina angrily

"I wouldn't her make it mad" said Bella

Ms. F looking over everyone in the face

"I hope you girls enjoy staying here" said Ms. F looking at Bella and Gina in the face

"Thanks, Ms. F for giving me a chance" said Gina

Ms. F nodding her head

"Gina, come on let's head to our rooms" said Bella walking out of the office

Gina follows Bella out of the office

"Ok, I'm still confused here" said Timmy

"Where are Gina parents" said Ms. F

"Yeah" said Riven

"I don't know about Darcy she disappeared shortly after Gina was a few months old" said Techna who was reading something from her computer information.

"Does it say anything about her father?" said Sky

"Nope" answered Techna

"I believe I can answer that question" said Ms. F

Everyone looking at her in the face

"Helia, I believe there is something your parents didn't tell you" said Ms. F

"What are you talking about?" said Helia

"You had two other older silblings in your family" answered Ms. F looking at Helia in the face. Your older brother Robby is the father to Gina.


	5. Chapter 5

**Confused-Part II**

All 8 of them looked at Ms. F in the face.

"Are you sure?" said Riven

"Yes, it's what Gina told me a couple days ago" answered Ms. F

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Techa

"Why are you letting Gina stay here?" Riven

Ms. F sighing

" You wouldn't happen to know about my brother?" Helia

Before any of them could answer. Someone came into the office. Everyone looked at the intruder who interrupted their talking with the headmistresses.

Riven yelled at the intruder

"What the hell are you thinking of interrupting our converstation?" demanded Riven out loud

The intruder who actually was the chosen one, they didn't know about yet spoke up

"I don't answer to you Riven" yelled the mystery girl

Riven a little surprised

"What how do you know my name?" said Riven

The girl looks at Ms. F in the face and sends her some kind of message into her mind. The messge that she sent to the headmistress was.

"I'm Erica the daughter of Princess Bloom, Princess Stella,Princess Layla and Flora" said the whisper of the mystery girl

"Ms. F are you ok?" said Musa

Ms. F looks up from her trance

"Yes, I'm fine there are some things I need to dicuss with Erica here" said Ms. F looking at the girl in the face

"Wait how do you know her name is Erika?" Brandon

Erica turned toward everyone in the office area. About to say something when Techna interrupted them

"She is telepathic" answered Techna looking up from her computer

All of them looking at Ms. F and Erica in the face. They were thinking at the moment

"Are there any more things you wouldn't mind telling us" said Riven

"Techna is right, one of my powers is I'm telepathic like my mother was" said Erica

"Where are your parents?" Timmy

Erica looking away from them in the face

"Sorry, didn't mean to ask you that" said Timmy

"It's ok, I get that alot" said Erica covering her mouth with her hand

"Guys, why don't we leave Erica to talk to Ms. F" answered Sky. He knew there something about this girl

"Yeah, we need to get back to our place anyway" said Nabu getting the same feeling about this girl


	6. Chapter 6

**Confused:Part IV**

All eight of them were now in Timmy's and Techna home disussing what happen to far.

"So that doesn't mean that Erica could have the same power as Bloom" said Musa

"We all saw what happen in Ms. F office a couple hours ago" said Timmy

"That still doesn't explain how Erica got telepathic powers" said Brandon

"I still think that girl is hiding something from us" demanded Riven

"Which girl are you talking about?"Techna looking at Riven in the face. "Because there is Gina, Bella and Erica we are talking about"

"Well actually just Gina and Erica"demanded Riven

Helia spoke up

"Hey, don't speak about my neice that way" demanded Helia

Riven and Helia having a shouting match

"How do you know she is even your niece?" yelled Riven

"I just have a strange feeling about it"yelled Helia

"Isn't odd that your parents didn't tell you about having older silblings"yelled Riven

"Well, actually my father died when I was young" yelled Helia looking at Riven in the face. "So my mother never told me about being married before, and marrying my father.

"Wait, how do you know your mother was married before?" yelled Riven

"My uncle told me after his brother died of course"yelled Helia looking at Riven in the face. "My mother married at a very young age, so she had a divorced with her 1st husband, then married my father a couple years later.

"How do you know your uncle isn't lying?" yelled Riven

Sky interrupted Riven

"I don't our headmaster would even lie to his nephew"yelled Sky

"It wasn't until now that Ms. F told us about me having two older silblings" said Helia

While the guys were arguing with each other. Techna computer went off to warn something bad was going to happen

Techna turning toward Musa and points to the computer warning. Both of the nodding their heads toward each other.

"What should we do about the guys?"Musa

"Leave them here, if they don't stop arguing" said Techna

Both of them yelling their powers out

"Go Enchanted" yelled Musa

"Go Enchanted"yelled Techna

That got all of the guys attention

"What's going on girls?" said Nabu

"There's a fight going on" answered Musa

Who had flew out after Techna

"Come on guys we better get going" yelled Timmy

Following his wife and Musa out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**So it started: Part I**

When they arrived to the scene at the moment a girl got blasted by a gun.

"Oh no we got here a little too late" said Musa

There were about 1 young witch, 1 wizard and three trolls coming down on them

"Sonic Blast" yelled Techna blasting one of the trolls in the arm. Almost getting blasted by the witch

Helia, Timmy and Riven were fighting one of the trolls. Brandon, Nabu and Sky were fighing another one. Techna and Musa already destoryed one of the trolls.

"No, you will pay for that" yelled the witch blasting them with some sort of spell.

Both of them about to get hit, when a voice yelled out loud.

When something blocked the spell from hitting them in the chest

"What, who dares to interrupted me?" said the witch

"That would be us" said a voice

All eight of them looked toward the voices were, and they were frozed. Sort of knew that the chosen one would either fine them or they would find it.

Erica, Gina and Bella stepped out of no where

"What are you doing here?" yelled Riven giving them a look in the face. "This is a dangerous battle, for you messing in"

Erica ignoring Riven spoken words

Both Gina and Bella added their powers to Erica's powers. All three of them nodding their heads together.

"Dragon Solaria Sonic Blast" yelled Erica destorying the other two trolls.

"What, you will pay for that" said the wizard who was about to kick Erica in the stomach.

But Nabu, Brandon, Sky and Helia stepped in front of her to protect her of course. With the rest of the gang behind her of course.

Noticing they were out number the witch and wizard disappeared

Erica turnings towards Gina and Bella in the face. Was about to say something to them but was interrupted

"So, why don't you tell us what your doing here?" demanded Riven who had his arms cross

"Riven, give her a chance to explain" yelled Sky and Nabu

"Why should I?" said Riven glaring at the others in the face

"Uh, maybe we should talk about this some where else" answered Gina who looked over to Erica in the face.


	8. Chapter 8

**So it started: Part II**

Several hours later they all were at Timmy and Techna home just outside of Alfea.

"Ms. F knows that you three girls are going to be staying here tonight" said Techna who had just sat down near her husband Timmy on the couch.

"Do you three want to tell us what you were doing at the battle?" Musa sitting next to Techna

Gina and Bella looking at each other in the face. Well all except Erica who had walked towards the open window.

"Erica, where do you think your going?" demanded Riven

Erica actually didn't hear what Riven just said to her. Because she was in a deep trance of some sort.

"Hey, what's going on?" Brandon

"It's like she didn't even hear what I said to her" demanded Riven out loud

Erica suddenly turns toward them in the face and said something to them.

"They want to let you know they are sorry" said Erica who just suddenly fainted on the ground

"Is there some place we can put Erica in?" Gina looking at everyone in the face

"Yeah, come Erica can have this room" said Timmy showing the girls one of the guestrooms

"Thanks, for letting us stay here" said Bella

Since she and Gina layed Erica down on the bed. Then they left the room and sat with everyone else.

"Ok, what just happen?" Musa

"Well already know that Erica is telepathic" said Bella

"Yes" said Sky

"Well even through the four of the winx club are in a deep sleep" said Gina looking at Bella in the face. "Maybe we shouldn't tell them about this"

" I think you should tell us" said Techna

"Erica has different powers because she is the chosen one" said Bella looking at them in the face. "Plus Stella, Flora, Bloom and Layla powers are in her"

"So you each have something left from your fiance's" said Gina. "They want you four to take care of their daughter until the time is right"

"Time for what?" Helia

Gina and Bella looked at each other in the face

"Actually, she hasn't told us that yet" said Bella

"We only know a little in what Ms. F and Erica told us yesterday" said Gina. "Plus I was told that Helia is my uncle"

"Yeah, actually my parents never told me about having older silblings" answered Helia. "But you are welcome to stay with me at my home during the holiday" looking at his neice in the face.

"Thanks" said Gina

"Gina, do you know what happen to Darcy?" Riven

"I don't know" answered Gina

"It's getting late we should get going to bed" said Bella looking over to Gina in the face.

"Thanks, for everything" answered Gina

Both of them leaving to go to one of two guestrooms

"There is something they aren't telling us" said Techna looking at her friends in the face. "But we should give them a chance"

The rest of them nodding their heads

Mean while in the room where Gina and Bella were sharing at the moment. They were dicussing some things to some people of course. These people they were talking are a special organization that protect the chosen one. Meaning some of them were went to different places to live of course.

"They are going figure out something soon" said Bella looking at the computer screen

Who ever was on the computer said something to them

"Just keep on watching Erica our leader" said Hayden. One of the specialists answered. Meaning the organization they were in.

"Will do Hayden" said Gina

"Good, the rest us are staying at the secret place" said Thomas. Meaning the secret place where the four the winx club were being kept of course.


	9. Chapter 9

**Daughter:Part I**

Erica still slepted at Techna's and Timmy home for the past 2 days. While Gina and Bella came over right after morning classes.

The men were worried when their daughter would wake up.

"I didn't think it would take this long"said Brandon peering inside the guestroom where Erica was sleeping

"My guess what every happen yesterday"answered Timmy who came walking in the the house with bags of groceries.

"Where are the girls?"Nabu

Meaning Techna and Musa

"Talking to Ms. F about Erica's condition"answered Gina who came walking in the house with Bella of course.

"How is Erica doing?"Bella

"She's still the same"said Sky

"Girls is there something we should know about Erica?"Helia turning toward Bella and his neice in the face

Both of the girls looked at each other in the face

"Uh, There are a few things you should know about Erica"said Bella turning toward the guys. "One of her powers is telepathic"

"You already informed us that she has that"answered Riven

Before any of the girls could say anything else to the guys. Erica had walked into the room.

"Why am I here?"answered Erica

All turned toward Erica who was standing by the door way

"Erica"said Gina walking toward her friend

"How long have we been here?"Erica

"Actually, Erica your the only one whose been here the last 2 days at Timmy and Techna home"answered Brandon

A little confused

"Oh"said Erica

Gina turns toward her uncle in the face

"That is something Erica tends to do alot of"said Gina looking at her uncle and his friends in the face. "She tends to forget what happen to her after she goes into a trance"


	10. Chapter 10

**Daughter:Part II**

"Oh my god"yelled Erica raced toward the doorway.

Only to be stopped by Riven who came through the entrance area

"Hey, Where do you think your going?"demanded Riven

Erica looking at Riven in the face

"I don't know"answered Erica who walks around Riven to the entrance

"Riven, Leave her alone"said Helia getting irrated at his friend

"Don't you want to know where your daughter is going?"Riven

"Yes, We want to know where's she going"said Brandon

Gina and Bella looked outside of the window

"Erica is ok, She's just sitting outside on the porch"answered Bella

"There's nothing wrong in what's she's doing is there?"asked Gina giving the guys a glare in the face

"It's ok"said Helia

"We all have to remember she doesn't know what happen a couple days ago"said Timmy

Who was done putting the groceries away.

"Do we have any idea when the girls will be back?"Riven

Meaning Musa and Techna

"Nope"answered Brandon

Who peeked outside to see Erica sitting on the porch floor

A few hours later Musa and Techna came home. That's when they saw Erica asleep on the floor of the porch.

"Do you think we should wake her up?"Musa

Looking at Techna in the face

"Well, Uh according to my computer date pad, she hasn't been sleeping enough"said Techna looking over to Musa in the face. "That's explains why she was asleep in the guestroom at least 2 days"

"You mean she was like in a coma?"Musa

"Uh, Yeah"said Techna closing her data pad. "We will get one of the guys to bring her inside the house"

Inside the house, Gina was laying near her uncle on the couch. Bella was reading a book she found in the bookcase.

The guys were all spread through out the family room area. Both Timmy and Riven looked up when their wives appreared inside the house.

"Could one of you guys bring Erica in from the porch"said Musa

"She sort of fell asleep outside"said Techna

At the mention of their daughter falling asleep outside.

"I would do it"said Helia pointing to his niece laying down near him on the couch

"Helia, Don't worry about it"said Nabu

He and Brandon went outside to get Erica from the porch area.

They put Erica back in the guest room for now

"What did Ms. F say about Erica?"Timmy turning toward his wife in the face

"That the fact the Erica could stay here instead of the academy for a couple days"answered Musa.

Looking at everyone else in the face.

"Meaning Gina or Bella can stay with one of you guys at your homes"answered Techna

Turning toward the girls in the face.

"Or they can returned to the academy"said Musa

Gina sits up suddenly and turns toward her uncle in the face.

"Don't the rest of you stay at the academy?"Gina

"Well,Yes"said Sky

"Because we teach classes at Alfea and Red Fountain"said Brandon

"Only Musa and Techna have homes, because they are married"said Helia


	11. Chapter 11

**Dreams:Part I**

Gina and Bella looking at each other in the face.

"I've a question if it's ok to ask about"said Bella

Peering at the adults in the face

"Sure"answered Nabu

"Will Erica be safe here then the staying at the academy?"Bella

Not quite sure what the answer would be

"Bella, Why would you ask that?"Riven

Not trying to rude

Bella and Gina looking at each other in the face

"Because, She's the chosen one who holds your love ones powers"answered Gina

Who was staring at the kitchen table, since they were sort of setting the table for dinner

The guys looked at each other in the face.

Meaning they weren't sure about that answer at all

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that question"said Bella

Slowly walking toward the guest-room where Erica was staying of course.

In the guest-room, Erica was having some kind of dream-of Stella, Layla, Bloom and Flora.

They were giving her some sort of sign

"What do you mean, it is time?"Erica

Who was confused of course-since she was dreaming

"Time, To chose the right path"said Flora

"We love you"said Laya

"We are watching you"said Bloom

"Go kick some booty"said Stella

"STELLA"yelled the girls

"What, All I said is to kick some booty"said Stella

The girls shaking their heads

They all could hear a girl voice being said

"We shall meet again soon"said Flora

"Remember, Someday we will be brought back to life"said Laya

"Remember, Not to say anything to anyone, yet"said Flora

"Only, You can make that right choice"said Bloom

All their voices disappearing of course.

When Bella had walked into the room-she could sense something was up with Erica

The way she was shaking

Gently sat down on the bed

"Erica, Wake up"said Bella

Of course Erica who felt a hand on her shoulder

Bolted straight up from laying down on the bed

Turns toward Bella who was sitting there of course.

"Are you ok?"Bella

Worried about her friend and the chosen one

"Yeah"said Erica

Not remembering how she got back in the bedroom

"Uh, How did I get here?"Erica

Who was a little confused of course.

"I think Nabu or Brandon carried you inside since you fell asleep"said Bella

"Are they still here?"Erica

Bella nodding her head

"Yeah, Musa and Techna are making dinner, wasn't sure if you wanted to eat"said Bella

Erica thinking to herself for a moment.

"Bella, We need to go tomorrow before anyone wakes up to the place"said Erica

Whispering

Bella was a little taken back

"Ok"said Bella

Later to contracted the guardians on the computer when everyone is asleep at least

Back in the kitchen area

"I wondered what's taking Bella this long?"Riven

"Well, She was heading towards where our daughter is sleeping"answered Brandon

Who was pouring some water for everyone at the table

"It doesn't take this long to go check on her"said Musa

"I will go check on the both of them"said Helia

Getting up from the couch

5 minutes later all three of them appeared in the kitchen area

"Erica, How are you feeling?"Sky

Wanting not to scared his daughter

"Ok"answered Erica

Who sat down between-Nabu and Riven of course.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dinner:Part I**

All of them were sitting down at the kitchen table.

Erica was between Nabu and Riven of course

"Techna, Do you think I could make something for dinner sometime?"Erica

Techna, Musa and Riven looking at her in the face

Since Flora loved to cooked of course

"Thanks"answered Erica

Went back for seconds of pasta

Since she hasn't eaten since two days ago

"We talk to Ms. F"said Techna

Erica suddenly bolted out of her chair

"Please, I don't want to get into trouble for staying here without permission"said Erica

About to raced toward the front door

But Riven had stopped her

"That is enough"yelled Riven

"RIVEN"yelled the rest of his friends

Nabu, Brandon, Helia and Sky giving him a glare in the face

"That's no way to treat our daughter like that"said Brandon

"Erica, You aren't in trouble for staying here at our home"said Timmy

"We have permission from Ms. F if you want to stay here or stay with one of the guys at the academy"said Musa

Not wanting to spook her friend's daughter

Erica sitting back down on the couch, she was thinking for a moment

"If I go back to the academy, will I have to obey the codes and rules?"Erica

Not wanting them to figure out what she was hiding

"Yes"answered Riven

"Shut-up"yelled Gina

Hitting Riven with her hand

"Ouch"said Riven

That's when they noticed Erica suddenly stood up and walked out of the family room area towards the porch

"Erica"yelled Bella

"Wait, for us"yelled Gina

Both of them not wanting to lose the their friend

The guys and two girls raced after the kids

"I wondered what's wrong?"Helia


	13. Chapter 13

**Dreams:Part II**

The ganged following Erica out of Techna and Timmy's home of course.

"Now where is she going?"Sky

Worried about his only child of his comtose fiance

"We have no idea"said Bella

Who was racing after the her friend and the chosen one of course

Techna lucky had her tiny data computer with her of course

"The way she is going, isn't going to red fountain"said Techna

"Why would she go there?"Brandon

Not knowing the answer of his daughter also

"Maybe your daughter has a boyfriend"answered Riven

The shocking looks on Nabu, Brandon, Helia and Sky's faces of course

"She's not dating until she 18 at least"shouted Sky

The others sort of agreeing with that issue

"Guys, She heading to Alfea"shouted Timmy

Who had shouted out to the others to hurry up

Ganged were confused of course.

"Why didn't she just say she wanted to come back here?"Riven

"I don't know"said Nabu

Wanting to know also

"It was like she was in a trance"said Gina

Everyone looked at her in the face-well except Bella

Sorry if this chapter is short.


	14. Chapter 14

**Alfea:Part I**

Erica had no knowledge that she was being followed to Alfea-where the winx club had first started their schooling.

Knew she had to speak to someone she could trust.

Wasn't sure what the girls meant about being brought to life again

She walked inside the building of the school.

Saw some of the students coming from different areas of the school.

Also saw some of the teachers there also.

Just walked by them through

It was at least 10 minutes later the ganged had finally reached the school grounds

"Great, How are we supposed to find her?"Riven

Who was out of breath from running too fast of course

"Well, She must be in one of the dorms"answered Timmy

"Techna, Can your computer find her?"Helia

Techna typing something in her data computer

"That strange"said Techna

"What's strange?"Sky

"I can't get a location on where Erica went off too"said Techna

Riven suddenly noticed Bella and Gina hurrying off inside

"WAIT"shouted Riven

Which brought attention to the others

"Riven, What's wrong?"Brandon

"Helia, Your niece just raced inside Alfea"yelled Riven

"Wait, Where's Bella?"Timmy

"Inside with Gina"answered Riven angrily

Brandon, Sky, Helia and Nabu raced inside the school. Along with the girls and Riven following them close behind

Back where Erica was, she was talking to Ms. F

In her office area

"So, Your saying that you had visions of seeing the girls?"Ms. F

Peering at Erica in the face

"Yes"answered Erica


	15. Chapter 15

**Alfea:Part II**

Ms. F and Erica were still talking in her office.

While the others were searching for Gina, Bella and Erica somewhere in the school grounds

"Guys, This is a waste of time"said Riven

Who was tired of climbing steps of stairs

"Riven, You could always go back the house or red fountain"answered Nabu

Who was worried about his comatose fiance daughter of course

"Maybe we should slipt up to look for the girls"said Brandon

Peering at the others in the face

Back in the dorms, Bella and Gina quickly contracted the guardians to let them know.

"We will probably come to the place later, when everyone is asleep"said Bella

Talking into the computer

"Ok, I will alert the others"said Hayden

One of the guardians that protect the chosen one

"Thanks, We better go"said Gina

"Before the others know what we are up too"said Bella

Switching off the computer

"Gina, Did you find what your looking for?"Bella

Peering at Gina who was looking for her pictures of her family members

"Uh, Gina sure you want to bring that?"Bella

Pointing to the picture if Darcy

"Yeah, It's the only thing I've of my mother"answered Gina

"OK, Just warning you incase someone destorys it"said Bella

Back toward the office area

"So your saying the girls said something about being brought back to life?"Ms. F

Who was worried about the news

"Yes,They said someday come back to life"answered Erica

Sighing.

"I will need to think about all the information you had given me of course"said Ms. F

"Ms. F, If I stay here at the school, will I've to follow the rules and codes here?"Erica

Worried because of her special gift she carries

Ms. F peering up toward Erica

"It is a rule that every girl has to follow here at the school"said Ms. F

thinking for a moment

"Besides your parents always didn't follow the rules or codes anyways"said Ms. F

"Do you think you wouldn't mention what I said to you?"Erica

Sighing

"Very well, I won't mention it"answered Ms. F

"Does the guys all teach at the red fountain school?"Erica

"Actually only Riven and Timmy do"answered Ms. F

Sighing for a moment

"What about the others?"Erica

"They live on the campus in their own pent-houses"answered Ms. F

"Would I be safe here?"Erica

Wanting to know the truth

"Well, I wouldn't actually count for your safety in the dorms"said Ms. F

Thinking for a moment again

"But you can stay with the guys for the time being, since they have a pent-house right next to each other"said Ms. F

Meaning Nabu, Brandon, Sky and Helia each have their own pent-houses right next to each other.

Each houses-holds at least 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a pool, rec room, family and dinning room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:Part I**

Just thought you would like to know who is in this story ok

Musa and Riven-Are married now

Timmy and Techna-Are married now

Robert-Helia stepbrother-father to Gina

Darcy-evil witch

Gina-Guardian to protect the chosen one, parents are Darcy and Robert. Nothing like her mother

Bella-Parents unknown, protect the chosen one

Thomas-Specialists-Red Fountain-Guardian

Hayden-Guardian-Specialist

Nabu

Brandon

Prince Sky

Helia

Erica-The chosen one

Bloom, Flora, Layla and Stella will come back to life soon.

Let me know if you want to me in any of my stories ok.

Actually is was Erica now bella who can't date until she is 18 years old.

There will be other guardians that live in the place where four of the winx club are kept.

Only Ms.F knows about Erica's secret powers

Erica has the powers to telepath others minds.

Hoping to update soon.

Keep on reading

Try to read my other stories-if you like.

I've been updating my other stories.

One story-Has 95 chapters I think

If you like this story, might like reading or reviewing Star Academy:Part I

Which are girls who have powers too protect earth and other places


	17. Chapter 17

**Four Fathers:-Alfea-Part III**

Musa, Techna and the four of the guys were still searching for Bella, Gina and Erica somewhere in Alfea.

"Guys, It's been at least 5 hours that we have been looking for them"said Musa

Who was getting a little tired, since she had to teach a class tomorrow afternoon

"Maybe we should try looking for the girls somewhere in the dorms"said Timmy

Guys looking at each other in the face.

"Actually, We only have to find two of them"said Nabu

Pointing his finger, to where Erica was walking toward the stairs to get to her private dorm room

"We better go after her"said Riven

"ERICA"Shouted the gang-meaning Techna and Musa

The guys noticed Erica holding something in her hands of course

"SORRY"answered Erica

"Erica, Is something wrong?"Brandon

"If your wondering where I was, talking to Ms.F about something"answered Erica

"Well, At least we knew where you were"said Musa

"Uh,Erica you wouldn't know where Gina and Bella went too?"Helia

A little worried about his niece of course

Erica turns toward one of her dads in the face

"Did you try our dorm, the old one where the winx club used to stay in at alfea?"said Erica

"Actually, We didn't even think of that"said Brandon

"We might as well go up and check and see"said Sky

Actually they didn't have to go upstairs, since Bella and Gina came down stairs

"Oh, Are we in trouble?"Gina

Worried about getting into trouble

Nabu, Helia,Brandon and Sky weren't sure what to say to that answered at all

"Well, At least we know you two are safe now"said Helia

Putting his arm around his niece shoulder

"Well, We might as well go back to the house"said Timmy

"Yeah, Some of us have to teach tomorrow"said Riven

Most of them heading toward the school entrance

"Uh,Erica aren't you coming?"Belle

Noticed right away that Erica wasn't walking behind them of course

The guys turned toward Erica just standing there near the entrance

Before any of them could say anything

Ms. F appeared in front of them

"Erica came to me and asked that she moves into the pent-houses with you guys"said Ms. F

Peering at Brandon,Nabu,Helia and Sky in the face

"It's to you four where who you want for Erica to stay with"said Ms. F

Sighing

"Same with Bella and Gina they may stay with you guys too"said Ms. F

The ganged looked over to Erica who was standing near Gina and Bella of course.

"Thanks, Ms. F"said Techna

"Well, Good Night"said Brandon


	18. Chapter 18

**Four Fathers:-What's Going On:Part I**

It had been decided that Gina would stay with Helia,since she was his niece. Bella was going to be staying with Timmy and Techna who was going to moving in Brandon apartment for the time being. Erica with Sky in his apartment and Musa and Riven with Nabu in his apartment for the time being at the moment

They all wanted to keep a closer eye on the girls.

Well Riven wasn't actually happy about the arrangment of course.

Most of the ganged went to bed, since some of them had to teach classes the next day.

Gina was asleep in her own bedroom in her uncles home.

She wasn't quite sure who to trust yet, since both her parents abandoned her at a young age of course.

Bella was quitly walking out of Brandon's apartment to Erica and get her.

Not knowing that Riven was awake, well sort of since he was getting a glass of water.

It was actually very late, since most of them were asleep in their rooms.

Erica was putting her Red robe over her body, and was quitly slipping toward out of Sky apartment.

Neither of them knowing that Riven was getting some water and noticed some movement outside of the windows.

Saw Erica and Gina outside talking, knew something was going on with the girls.

Hurried to get one of the others from their rooms

Musa was sort of reading a book, for one of the classes she teaches at Alfea.

Looked up when her husband came hurrying in their room.

"Riven,What's wrong?"Musa

"Both Gina and Erica are outside of Sky and Brandon's apartment"said Riven

Musa thinking for a moment

"So, What's wrong with that?"Musa

"Well, Both of them are dresses strangely"said Riven

Musa got dressed quickly

"Should we go wake the others up?"Musa

"No, There's no time"said Riven

Both of them leaving Nabu a note just incase he should find them missing of course

"Sky and Brandon sure aren't going to like the fact we didn't wake them up"said Musa

Didn't want either guys to get mad at her

Both of them following the girls to Helia apartment where Gina was sleeping in her own bedroom.

"Now, I wondered what's going on here?"Musa

Peering from under a rose bush

Both noticed Erica and Bella looking at each other in the face-then jumping on the balcony of Gina's bedroom

"WHAT"said Riven

Not noticing that either girls could jump onto things that high of course.

Gina stirred when she heard something shaking her shoulders

Woke up and saw Erica and Bella in her room.

"Ok, I'm up"said Gina

Getting dressed and putting her robes on.


	19. Chapter 19

**Four Fathers:-What's Going On:Part II**

Gina,Bella and Erica at the moment knew they were probably being followed by someone.

"We should get moving quickly"said Bella

"I can sense someone noticed we are gone"said Gina

Since she can sense certain things-that she got from her mother-Darcy-who was a witch

The girls went to the secret place where four of the winx girls were kept. Also that being where their guardians were staying-those who protect the chosen one.

"Hayden, We shall be there in 3 minutes"said Bella

Whispering into her watch

"OK"said Hayden

"We might have been followed here"said Bella

"Someone will meet you at the entrance door way"said Thomas

"Sign out"said Gina

Musa and Riven followed the girls to Magix.

"What do you think the girls are doing here in Magix?"Riven

"I think we should call the others"said Musa

"No,Let them sleep a little bit more"said Riven

Wanting to know what was up with the girls-sneeking out so late

Couldn't wait to get the girls into trouble with his friends of course

"OH MY GOD"shouted Musa

"Musa"said Riven

Covering his wife mouth  
"Do you want to give us away?"Riven

"I know where they girls are heading"said Musa

Peering at her husband in the face

Riven peering at his wife in the face

"What do you mean?"Riven

"They are going to the building where Bloom, Layla, Stella and Flora are being kept in"said Musa

Covering her hand over her mouth

Riven was irrated

"There's no way they can get into the building"said Riven

Answered Angrily

"There's a coding on the building so no one can get inside"said Riven

"But why would the girls be in Magix in the first place"said Musa

"We won't know, until we follow them"said Riven

"Riven, I think we should let the others know about this situation"said Musa

Trying to get Riven away from the girls

"Fine"said Riven


	20. Chapter 20

**Secret Place:Part I**

Bella, Gina and Erica were at the entrance of the building where the four of the winx club were in a deep coma.

They were met inside of the entrance place

Thomas and Hayden are both specialists and guardians that protect the chosen one.

"We are pretty sure, that someone was following us here"said Bella

"Let us take a look,for safety reasons"said Hayden

Saying a spell-that would let them know if anyone was lurking about the area.

"Well, I don't see anything"said Thomas

"Thanks"said Gina

Erica tells them the dreams she had a couple nights ago

"So, Your saying that, the four of them were coming back?"Hayden

Peering at Erica in the face

Erica nodding her head

"Not quite sure when that will be"answered Erica

Sighing

"Said something about making the right choice, when the time comes"said Erica

"We will contract the others guardians"said Thomas

Not wanting to be worried about this situation

"We should get going, before any of the guys"said Gina

Not wanting to get into trouble by sneeking out of the apartments

"Before any of the guys found out you are missing"said Hayden

"Please be careful on the way back to alfea"said Thomas

Gina, Bella and Erica stood next to each other

Saying a spell that would lead them were they were before-so no one would notice

There are others that are like them.

At the moment they aren't mention in the story right now.

Soon will be later mention in the story through, don't worry.

Let me know if any of you want to be a character in the story I'm currently writing about.

THANKS! TO WINXCLUBRULES-This chapter is too you, writing alot of reviews back to me.

Hope you like this chapter, happy valentine's is coming up soon.

Keep on reading and reviewing to me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Musa and Riven:Part I**

Musa and Riven were already back at the apartment they were staying in one of their friends

"Riven, We should really get some sleep"said Musa

About to lay down on the bed

Riven thinking to himself a moment

"There's something that the girls are hiding"said Riven

"I really don't think there's a bid deal"answered Musa

Turning her back on Riven

Riven turning toward his wife-Musa who was ignoring him of course

Bella, Gina and Erica were back in their rooms-meaning Sky, Brandon and Helia apartments

Riven came out of the bedroom, to get the water he was actually supposed to be drinking of course

He noticed something lurking about in the light.

Decided to attack it-since it was inside Sky's apartment

Not knowing it was Erica in a trance again

"STOP"Yelled Riven

Racing toward the form-meaning Erica

Just to let you know-Erica get's these trance-or dreams as you call it of course

Musa was only asleep in Nabu apartment for at least 6 hours since, they followed the girls to magix.

Everyone woked up at the sound of screaming being heard

Musa groaned, because she knew one of the voices

Nabu, Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Techna, Musa and Helia raced into the living room of Sky's apartment.

That's when Gina and Bella came rushing toward Erica for help

They could sense she was in trouble

"LET HER GO"Shouted Gina

"Riven, What's going on?"Timmy

Not knowing what was going on between Riven

"Who just screamed?"Sky

Musa glaring at Riven in the face-reason probably that he made Erica scream-for waking everyone from sleeping

Riven glaring at the girls in the face-they weren't going to get away from it at all

"Why, Don't you asked the girls where they were?"Riven

Musa trying to get Riven to stop

"This isn't the time to start a fight"said Bella

Not in the mood for another situation

"Why, Do you have something to hide from us?"yelled Riven

Not liking the answer one bit at all

Erica spoke up

"It's my fault, I was having a bad dream"said Erica

Shaking

Both Sky and Brandon put their arms around Erica's shoulder

They knew something was up-but didn't want to pushed it

"Riven, How dare you scare her like that"answered Techna

Glaring at her friend in the face

"Sorry, For waking everyone up"said Bella

"But, When Erica goes into a trance or has a nightmare she tends to sleep walk"said Gina

Explaining to the specialists, Techna and Musa in the face

"Erica, How long have you had the nightmares?"Musa

Erica turning toward Musa in the face

"Since, I became the chosen vessel"answered Erica

Peering in their faces, leaning on Sky and Brandon's shoulder

Yawning

"Girls,Why don't you sleep in tomorrow"said Timmy

"Ok"said Bella

Walking back toward her bedroom, in Brandon's apartment-or I shall mean sky and brandon's apartment-since they share most of the things inside the place of course.

Gina and Erica were the only ones that were standing there of course

Gina whispered something in Helia ears

Helia nods his head

Gina about to walk out of the living room

"Gina, Do you want to explain why you girls were in Magix this late at night?"Riven

Timmy, Techna, Nabu, Sky,Helia and Brandon turned toward Riven in the face

"Riven, What are you talking about?"Nabu

Musa spoke up instead

"Sorry,I tried to get Riven not to follow them into Magix"said Musa

Trying not to get the girls into trouble of course

Gina stepped toward Riven in the face

"You really want to know why your trying to get us into trouble?"yelled Gina

"Gina, Is this true?"Techna

Erica spoke up

"YES, We went into Magix"answered Erica

Gasps could be heard

Nabu and the guys faces were awake now-well some of them at least awake

"We're sorry, if you can't trust us anymore"said Gina

"Also if you hate us"said Erica

Shaking and walking outside of the apartment

"Let me go"said Techna

Since she was a girl and all

Gina left the living room to go back to sleep-and also let Bella know what happen

The rest of the guys just glared at Riven and Musa in the face

"Why, On earth would you do something?"Helia

A little ticked off

"Hey,I still think they are hiding something from us"bellowed Riven

Brandon stood up angrily

"Maybe the girls have a reason to hide something from us"yelled Brandon angrily

"Can't believe you two would do something like this"said Sky

Not even looking at either of one of them in the face

Peering at the window, saw Techna talking to his daughter of course.

Erica shakes her head of course, turns her back on Techna

Techna come back in the apartment 25 minutes later

"Sorry, I tried"said Techna

Sitting on her husband lap-meaning Timmy


	22. Chapter 22

**Musa and Riven:Part II**

Techna came back in from trying to talk to Erica.

"I try"said Techna

Who came back in the apartment 25 minutes later

Musa wasn't in a good mood at all.

She just glared at her husband in the face-meaning Riven.

Nabu and the other guys weren't sure what to say to their two friends about spying on the girls at the moment

"What I want to know,why would you two do something like that?"Timmy

Who was drinking some water

Helia just came from back from his apartment, checking on his niece Gina

"Helia, How is Gina doing?"Nabu

"She's so scared that she's sleeping in my quarters"answered Helia

Sighing

"Also forgives Musa for spying on her"answered Helia

"Techna, Did Erica say anything to you?"Nabu

Techna turning toward the guys in the face

"Well, Not much"answered Techna

Sighing

"Well,All except just to trust her later in the future"answered Techna

Who at the moment couldn't even look at Riven in the face.

Knew she couldn't stay mad at one of her friends

"So,What should we do?"Musa

Who had looked outside of the window-where Erica was

"What do you mean?"Brandon

"Well,For starters Erica is still outside"answered Musa

Peering at the guys in the face

"I guess one of us should go try to talk to her"answered Helia

Helia, Nabu,Brandon and Sky getting up from where they were sitting

Where about to go out the door, When Erica came walking back in of course.

Sighing at the moment, still shaking through

"Brandon, Would it be ok I sleep in your quarters?"Erica

Brandon taken back by surprised

"Sure"answered Brandon

Not sure what to say at the moment

"I sure don't to be attack again in the middle of the night by something"answered Erica

Walking away from everyone in the living room

Sky and Brandon looking at each other in the face

"Good night"said Sky

Brandon leaving right behind his friend and going into his quarters-meaning bedroom

The others just stood there of course.

"Might as well do the same"said Nabu

Not even glaring at Riven in the face

"Techna, Are you coming back to bed?"Timmy

"No,Musa and I need to talk"said Techna

Timmy nodding his head of course.


	23. Chapter 23

**Musa and Techna:Part I**

Once everyone went off toward their bedrooms.

Only Musa and Techna were in the living room of Brandon and Sky's apartment that they shared of course.

"I'M SORRY"said Musa

Who was staring at the floor in the apartment

Techna wasn't quite sure what was going on at the moment

Gently sits down near Musa on the couch

"What I don't understand is why you didn't wake the rest of us?"Techna

Musa turning toward one of her friends

"Riven,Refused to wake the rest of you up"answered Musa

Crying

"I wanted to let you guys know what was going on through"said Musa

Techna didn't like to see her friend upset

"I forgive you"answered Techna

Hugging Musa around the shoulders

"THANKS"answered Musa

Hugging Techna back

"Musa, Do you have any ideas why the girls would seek out?"said Techna

"No,Only thing is Riven thinks they might have been at the place"answered Musa

Meaning the place where their friends are kept

Techna hand covered her mouth

"We should discuss this with the guys tomorrow"said Techna

"YEAH"said Musa

Both of them heading toward their bedrooms for the night-


	24. Chapter 24

**Two Days:Part I**

Gina had alerted the guardians in what was going on at the moment

"Just thought I should warn you we were being followed to Magix"said Gina

Peering at her data pad in her hands

One of the guardians said something

Gina answered

"Yes, It was Musa and Riven that followed us"said Gina

Sighing

"Also it was Riven that attacked Erica in Prince Sky and Brandon apartment"answered Gina

Another guardian said something

"Please be careful"said Cassie

"I still we should mention something to the specialist"said Gina

Sighing again

"I don't really don't want Helia to distrust me"said Gina

The guardians whispering to each other for a moment

"You may tell him a little what you girls were up"said Hayden

"Although let Erica know first"said Andrew

"Sure"said Gina

Gina didn't noticed

There were people listening

Meaning Techna,Musa and Riven were just finishing their teaching at the schools

Riven had his arms folded across his chest

"I told you that the girls are up to something"said Riven

Techna and Musa giving Riven a look in the face

"We don't have proof if they went to the place"said Techna

"Besides they could have been shopping"said Musa

"Late at night?"Riven


	25. Chapter 25

**Two Days:Part II**

"Don't forget we have to meet the others by the Alfea entrance to go to Magix in 20 minutes"answered Techna

Peering at her watch

"Good,Maybe we should invited the girls?"said Riven

Wanting them to get into trouble

"Actually,I think that's a good idea"said Timmy

Who came walking toward his friends

The only one who wasn't with them at the moment was Helia and Brandon

"Wait,Where's Helia?"Riven

"He and Brandon went to go get the girls from their dorms"said Sky

Still angry that Riven attacked Erica

"Wait,We just saw Gina here at minute ago"said Musa

"I still think the girls are hiding something from us"said Riven

"Riven,Just get it over with"said Nabu

"If the girls want to tell us something, they will tell us when they are ready"said Sky

In another part of the school-meaning the girls dorms-which used to belong to the winx club

Gina had informed Erica in what the guardians told her to tell Helia.

She was waiting for an answer from Erica

"You may inform Helia"answered Erica

"Erica,Are you sure it's wise to tell him?"Bella

"Well, No"said Erica

Sighing

"I mean they are going to find out soon or later"answered Erica

There was a knock on the door

"COME IN"yelled Bella

Helia and Brandon both walked into the dorm room

"We came to get you girls"said Helia

"If you want to come to Magix to go shopping with us"said Brandon

The girls looking at each other in the face

"There's something we need to tell you two about"answered Bella

"Please,Don't get angry with us"said Gina

Helia and Brandon looked at each other

"If this has to do with Riven attacking Erica two days ago"said Brandon

"Don't worry about it"answered Helia

"Actually both Musa and Riven were right,we were in Magix two days ago"answered Gina

"We are under special orders not to inform you guys why we were in Magix"answered Bella

Helia and Brandon looked at each other in the face again

Then the girls in the face

"We can only tell you guys a little"said Bella

"You will understand later,if you see us seeking somewhere else in Magix"answered Erica

Sighing

"Erica,Is something wrong?"Helia

"Just the visions I've been getting from the four fairies since I'm the chosen one"answered Erica

Thinking a moment

"They would come back"said Erica

Helia and Brandon were speechless

"I'm assuming you don't want us to tell the others yet?"Brandon

"You may if you guys want to"said Bella

"Although Riven already knows about us"said Gina

"We should get going to meet the others by the entrance"said Helia

"Or else someone is going to have a fit"answered Erica

The five of them heading toward the entrance of Alfea

Near the entrance of Alfea school the others were waiting of course

"It doesn't really take this long to go get the girls"said Riven

Who was getting a little bored

"Riven,You could always go ahead of us"said Nabu

"No,Thanks"said Riven


	26. Chapter 26

**Magix:Part I**

Musa,Techna,Timmy,Riven and the rest of the ganged were in Magix looking around the stores

Helia and Brandon decided to keep watch on the girls incase

Gina,Bella and Erica walked into different stories to browse around

A couple hours only some of them had brought things from the stories

"So,What did you get?"Gina

Peering at Musa and Techna who had at least 3 bags.

"Some new cd,that came out"said Musa

"Some new technology things"said Timmy

Who was holding one of the bags in his hands

"Some new computer book"answered Techna

"I see you girls didn't get anything at the stores"said Riven

Who was drinking some water

Suddenly they heard a scream coming from Bella

"ERICA"Yelled Bella

Who was trying to get her to wake up

Everyone raced toward Erica and Bella

"Bella,What happen?"Sky

Bella was shaking

"I don't know"said Bella

Wailing


	27. Chapter 27

**Magix:Part II**

Bella was shaking in Techna arms

Gina started screaming

"Guys,We should go back to Alfea"said Timmy

Not wanting to straw attention from bystanders

To late

Two witches appeared before them

"It's a little too late for that"yelled Doreen

Throwing ice at them

Suddenly a shield formed around the specialist

"WHAT"yelled Susan another witch

The specialists, Musa and Techna peered at Gina and Bella who were still in shocked

"Where did the shield come from?"Nabu

"You mean it's not your power?"Riven

"No"answered Nabu

"Well, It's not us either"said Brandon

The specialist looked at each other in the face

Both Techna and Musa peered at each other then at the girls

"It's not us"said Musa

"Well,If it's not anyone of us who is creating the shield?"Helia

All of them looked over to the girls

Gina and Bella looked at each other and then toward Erica body

Which was still on the ground

The witches outside of the shield were trying to break the magic keeping them from attacking the gang

"What the hell?"yelled Susan

"Our mothers sure did a better job than us"yelled Doreen

Meaning Icy and Stormy

Suddenly the shield disappeared into thin air

"Wait,What's going on now?"Brandon

"Why did the shield disappeared?"Musa

"Yes,We now have you"said Susan

Suddenly there was a flash of lights appearing over Erica body

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"Screamed Doreen

All of them stared at Erica who was standing up near everyone

"You shall leave this place"said a voice coming from Erica mouth

The specialist, Musa and Techna recongized the voice

"No, We will have our mother's revenge"shouted Doreen

"Then,We have no choice but to destory you in five days"answered another voice

The specialists, Techna and Musa also recongizing that voice also

"Fine"yelled Susan

Both of them disappearing into thin air

"Stella,Is that you?"Brandon

Excited to hear his fiance voice

"Yes,Sugarbuns"answered Stella

"Flora"said Helia

Shocked to say anything else

"Yes"answered Flora

"What do you mean five days?"Riven

"We can't tell you now"said Stella

"You will soon figure it out in five days"said Flora

"Please, Watch over the girls"said another voice

"Bloom"said Sky

"Sky,Please watch over the chosen one"said Bloom

"What is going on?"demanded Riven

"We know you attack our daughter"said Stella

The specialists were surprised of course

Musa and Techna figure it out of course-didn't say anything about the issue

The voices disappearing from Erica mouth

Brandon caught Erica in time before she collapsed to the ground

Gina was shaking again

So was Bella of course

Both of them stared at each other in the face

"She's never done that before"said Bella

"OH MY GOD"Yelled Gina

Making everyone looking at her in the face

"Gina,What's wrong?"Techna

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE"yelled Gina

Shaking very bad in her uncle arms

Bella of course was calm about the issue

"Helia,Here let me"said Nabu

Putting some sort of spell on Gina to calm her down

"Nabu, What did you do to Gina?"Musa

Nabu looking up

"Just a spell to calm Gina down"answered Nabu

"We get back to Alfea"said Timmy

Not wanting the witches to show up again


	28. Chapter 28

**Erica:Part I**

Just thought I would tell you a little about Erica's background

Born:In Magix

Silblings:Unknown

Age:Unknown

Friends:Gina and Bella her bodyguards

Is a part-time student at Alfea

Lives:With Sky and Brandon's apartment on Alfea where they teach school

Is the chosen one:Holds Flora, Stella,Layla and Bloom powers

While they heal themselves from their last fighting against Baltor

Back at the apartments that the specialist shared

They were still worried about in what just happen of course

Musa and Timmy went to explain to Ms.F in what happen in Magix

Gina had awaken up from the spell that Nabu had put on her in Magix

Had her forgetting in what she had said a couple hours ago

Bella was helping Techna make dinner for the gang

"It doesn't take this long for her to wake up"answered Riven

Who was sitting on a chair in the rec room area.

Gina was sitting in between Helia and Bella of course

Since it's been at least 4 hours ago since they came back from Magix

Gina and Bella looked at each other in the face


	29. Chapter 29

**Erica:Part II**

Bella and Gina looking at each other in the face

"I guess you guys want to know what happen right?"Bella

Who was drinking water

"Yeah"answered Riven

"Musa and River were right"said Bella

"Right about what?"Timmy

"That we were in Magix a couple nights ago"answered Gina

"It wasn't anything to do with shopping"answered Bella

Riven standing up now

"I told you guys they were hiding something from us"yelled Riven

Both Helia and Brandon jumped front

"The girls didn't have a choice"demanded Helia

Protecting his niece of course

"In what our daughter is doing we trust her"yelled Nabu

"She's not even your daughter,just the chosen one"yelled Riven

Before anyone could say anything else

There was a scream coming from Erica's room,which is near Brandon's room

Since they were in Sky and Brandon's apartment

Brandon racing out of the rec room,into Erica's bedroom

With the rest of the ganged following behind him

Well except Riven of course


	30. Chapter 30

**Nightmares:Part I**

Almost everyone was in Erica's bedroom

She had awaken up from another nightmare

Was shaking very bad,and was hiding underneath her sheets

"Erica what is wrong?"Musa

No answer coming out under the sheets

They could tell she was shaking again

Suddenly Erica appeared from underneath the sheets

Still shaking from the dreams-or I shall say nightmares again

Brandon gently sat down right next to Erica

Put his arms around her shoulders

Sky was sitting on the other side of her

"What's wrong?"Nabu

Techna had pulled her little computer out

"She's a little weak again"said Techna

Timmy was peering over his wife shoulder to look at the information

"It was when the girls voices appeared taking over her mind"said Timmy

Both Gina and Bella looked at each other in the face

They knew what was going on with the chosen one of course

Suddenly Erica knocks everyone off the bed,heading toward the rec room area

"Sky,Are you ok?"Timmy

Helping his friend up

"Yeah"answered Sky

Nabu was helping Brandon up

Helia had already followed Erica out of the room into the rec room

They heard Riven and Helia shouting something out

In which they raced into the rec room area

"NO"Shouted Riven

They racing into rec room area

"Riven what's the shouting about?"Sky

"Your daughter just jumped out of a three story building"answered Riven

Helia wasn't seen in the room

"Wait,Where's Helia?"Brandon

"He went after your daughter,with Gina"answered Bella

Who had come out of the bathroom

"Bella,What are you still doing here?"Musa

"Do you know where Erica went off too?"Nabu

Bella looks at their faces

They heard her make a sigh

"Phoniex Enchanted Power"yelled Bella

Her clothes changing

"You better form into your winx powers"answered Bella

Sighing


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:**

Just wanted to let you authors know what's going to happen next

Everyone will found out why Erica suddenly raced toward the secret place

There will be a fight with the witches again soon

PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT TO BE A CHARACTER IN MY STORY?

I don't own the winx club

But I do own Erica,Gina,Bella and the others guardians mention in the story.

Thanks! To Winxclubrules for reviewing at least every chapter of the story

SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUEL TO THE STORY?


	32. Chapter 32

**Magix:Part IV**

Bella had already transformed into her form

"Bella,Why did you lie to us?"Riven

Arms folded across his chest

"RIVEN"Yelled the rest of the guys

With their uniform on and weapons in their hands

"Go Enchanted"Yelled Musa

"Go Enchanted"Yelled Techna

Both of them in their winx form

"So,Do we know where they went in Magix?"Sky

Wanting to know where his daughter went off too

"Let me give you one guess,where your daughter went off too"yelled Riven

In Magix,Gina knew where Erica was of course.

Helia wasn't actually in his specialist form.

"Gina,Do you happen to know where Erica is?"Helia

Peering at his niece in the face

"YES"Yelled Gina

Since Gina had her enchanted form on.

She had put some time an invisible cloak on, so they wouldn't be dectable by the witches

"We are here"said Gina

The cloak appearing inside the secret place

Also disappearing from them

Helia remember this place at once

"But,How this place as a strong magic surrounding it?"said Nabu

The others had finally arrived right behind their friends

"Are you sure she is even here?"Timmy

Two young people dressed in white robes,stepped out

"Hello"said Cassie

Bowing

The specialists had their weapons out

"You won't be needing those in our domain"answered Thomas

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"Yelled Riven

Racing toward Cassie and trying to shoot her with his gun

Gina and Bella step in front of Thomas and Cassie so they wouldn't be shot at

"You guys are safe here"said Bella

Glaring at them in the face

"What do you mean your domain?"Sky

"We live here,to help those in need"said Thomas

"If your so helpful why don't you wake our friends up"said Musa

Both Thomas and Cassie looked at each other in the face

Sighing

"You might as well come with us"said Cassie

"Why should we trust you?"Techna

Gina stop them

"ENOUGH"Yelled Gina

"The Princess is waiting for your arrival"said Cassie

Leading them in a long hallway

The specialists looked at each other in the face

They had no idea what was going on of course


	33. Chapter 33

**Princess:Part I**

Erica was sitting on a throne

The other guardians were standing right beside her

"Erica,Are you sure about this?"Jon

"Yes"answered Erica

"Cassie and Thomas should be here soon with the others"said Jason

A little worried how the others will reacted to the news and their chosen one

3 minutes later,the specialists, Musa and Techna arrived in another huge room

"The Princess is waiting for you"said Thomas

Pointing to where Erica was sitting of course

Sky,Helia and Brandon recongzied Erica at once

They raced toward her

But Erica stood up and stop them from coming up toward her

"I've a certain question to ask you specialists"said Erica

The 6 guys looked at each other in the face

They heard Erica sighing a moment

Suddenly, what they didn't noticed four glass shapes appeared in front of them

"Flora"Yelled Helia

Racing toward his coma finace form

Sky,Nabu and Brandon racing towards them also

"Erica,Is there something you aren't telling us?"Musa

Erica turns toward them

Gina and Bella stood next to her of course

"It is time"said Gina

"Wait,Time for what?"Timmy

The four glass shapes started to glow


	34. Chapter 34

Princess:Part II

The glass shapes started to glow

Sky,Brandon,Nabu and Helia step back away from the forms

"What's going on?"Sky

"It is time for them to wake"said Jason

Another guardian

"But,They told us five days"said Brandon

"They wanted you guys to think that"said Cassie

"Just watch now"said Hayden

Who had put his hand on Erica shoulder

Riven wasn't even paying attention at all.

He saw Hayden putting his hand on Erica's shoulder

"Take your freaky hand off of her"yelled Riven

Punched in the face

Since Bella had punched him in the face

"AWAKEN"Yelled Erica

Everyone in the room was surprised

When their flashes of lights appearing over the forms

Princeess Layla stood there in her green dress

Princess Stella stood there in her yellow dress

Princess Bloom stood there in her blue dress

Flora stood there in her pink dress

The four of them open their eyes

Looking around the area,until they stop faces they knew

"SUGARBUNS"Yelled Stella

Racing toward Brandon, nearly making him fall to the floor

The other girls doing the same thing

"I can't believe this"said Nabu

Hugging Layla around the shoulder

Both Sky and Bloom were crying on each other

Flora was sitting in Helia arms

"Your back"answered Helia

After they talked to each other for awhile

"I guess we should inform Ms.F about you being awake"said Brandon

"Ms. F already knows"answered Hayden

Who had his arms around Erica shoulders

Riven was about say something

Bella smiling stood up

"Don't make me punch you again"said Bella

"So,I guess we will head back to Alfea"said Stella

"Actually would be better if you stay here at the moment"said Andrew

"That if you want too"said Hayden

"I'm actually want to see our old dorms"said Layla

The girls being tired and all

"Sure,We shall transport you there in Alfea"answered Thomas

The guardians saying some kind of chants

The specialists,fiances and two friends disappeared into thin air

Gina and Bella sighing

"What's going to happen now?"Bella

Since she didn't really have parents,they died very young.

Meaning she is really from the future-in like 7 years from now.

Since the guardians are here forever

"You can stay here with us"said Jason

"What's going to happen to Erica?"Gina

"She won't be the chosen one anymore"said Thomas

"Will she have powers?"Bella

"We aren't sure yet"said Andrew

"She won't remember that some things"said Cassie

Gina and Bella stared at each other in the face

"Actually you three will be on Earth"answered Jon

"EARTH"Yelled both girls are once

"That's where Princess Bloom grew up"said Erica

"You shall be living in a huge mansion,in New York"said Cassie

The three of the girls looked at each other in the face

"What if they find out we are gone?"Gina

Meaning her uncle finding out she is gone

"They actually will be busy"said Andrew


	35. Chapter 35

**Gone:Part I**

When the rest of the group got back to their homes-a couple hours later

That's when Stella noticed that their daughter wasn't there

"WHERE'S OUR DAUGHTER?"Yelled Stella

Which brought everyone attention

Helia noticed that his niece wasn't there either

"WHERE'S GINA?"said Helia

"Where's Bella?"Techna

"Maybe one of us go check their rooms"said Musa

So the girls would check their old dorms

The guys checking the apartments

The girls had gotten to their old dorms

Noticed that the beds were made,some of the clothes gone

"OH MY GOD"Yelled Stella

"I wondered if the guys had any luck?"Layla

"Let's go see"said Flora

They met the guys outside of the entrace of the hall away

"Did you fine them?"Musa

"NO"said Sky

"THERE BEDS WERE MADE THROUGH"answered Timmy

"So were the ones in the dorms"answered Layla

"Something is off here"said Flora

"You don't think the girls are in trouble?"Musa

Suddenly a light was shinning on them

A voice appeared before them

They recongzied the voice at once

"Just wanted to let everyone know we are gone for good"answered the voice

Meaning it was Erica

The voice disappearing into thin air

"WHAT"Yelled the guys

"THEY ARE GONE"Yelled the girls

"I think we check with Ms.F about this situation"answere Layla

Bloom hasn't said much


	36. Chapter 36

**Gone:Part II**

Everyone was talking to the headmistress of Alfea,in Brandon's and Sky's apartment building

"I'm glad to see your girls are ok"said Ms.F

Knowing that they were awaken a couple hours ago

Peering at everyone in the face

"I take it you won't be in class a couple days?"Ms.F

"Actually,That's not the reason why we asked to talk to you"answered Techna

Sighing

Stella stood up

"THEY ARE GONE"Shouted Stella

"Who is gone?"Ms.F

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"Shouted Stella

Again

Brandon trying to calm her down a little

"What Stella means the girls are missing"said Flora

Who was sitting next to Helia

Bloom still hasn't said anything

"I'm sorry,I don't know where the girls are"said Ms.F

Peering at them in the face

"They didn't tell you where our daughter is?"Layla

"No"answered Ms.F

"Great,Now we have to figure out where the girls went off too"said Flora

"But,We have a fight with the witches like tomorrow"answered Layla

"Maybe if we want back to the secret place"said Stella

Sighing,against Brandon chest

"The guardians would maybe tell us"said Stella

Suddenly Bloom disappears in front of them

"BLOOM"Shouted the winx club

"NO"Shouted Sky

"Great,Now we have to fine where Bloom went"said Riven

Not too happy

Them not knowing that Bloom was on earth

Gina and Erica not knowing that Bloom was on earth.

They were shopping near their home,to buy some things

With the power of the dragon fire, Bloom could sense that Erica and the other girls were on earth

"Must go back,and inform the others at once"said Bloom

Thinking to herself of course

Bella could sense one of the fairies on earth

"Must inform the others at once"said Bella

Hurring inside the store

Everyone else in the apartments were getting worried

"We have no idea where Bloom went too"said Layla

Getting a little worried

Suddenly lights appeared in front of them

Bloom was standing there

"BLOOM"Shouted the girls

All racing towards her

"Where did you go?"Musa

Bloom peering at everyone in the face

"I know where the girls are"said Bloom

"Where?"Shouted the girls

"EARTH"Answered Bloom

"WHAT"Shouted the guys

"Even through we have awaken from the coma,Erica still has some of our powers inside of her right?"Flora

Peering at everyone in the face

Ms.F wasn't quite sure why the girls were on earth for some reason

"We don't know where on earth they are?"Stella

"Actually,They are in some city called L.A"answered Bloom

"Then we need to go get them"said Nabu

"I wouldn't do that,until the fight is over"answered a voice

All turned around

One of the guardians was standing there


	37. Chapter 37

**Figuring what to do:Part I**

"I wouldn't do that"said a voice

They turned around

One of the guardians was standing there

Everyone get's up

"YOU BETTER TELL US WHY THE GIRLS ARE GONE?"Shouted the girls

All except Bloom who didn't yell at the guardian

Guardian sighs

"Cassie,Do you know why our daughter left Alfea?"Brandon

Who had put his hands on Stella's shoulder to have not jump the guardian

The guys heard Cassie sighing

Turns toward Musa,Riven and Helia in the face

"Helia,Your niece is fine on earth"said Cassie

Peering at Helia in the face

Bloom answers

"They don't want us to fine them right?"Bloom

Everyone looks at her in the face

"Cassie is this true?"Nabu

"They probably already knew that you were on earth"said Cassie

Peering at Bloom in the face

Ms.F speaks out

"It's probably for the best for the time being that the girls stay on earth"said Ms. F

About to leave the apartment building

"What do you mean stay on earth?"Riven

"Unless they decided to come back for the battle"said Ms.F

Cassie didn't have the heart to tell everyone that Erica didn't know them anymore

She figure they would find out soon


	38. Chapter 38

**Earth:Part I**

Bella had run into the grocery store.

Just as Erica and Gina were coming out of of the grocery store

"Gina and Erica we have to leave now"said Bella

Out breathe from running to them

"Bella what's wrong?"Gina

"I could sense that Bloom was on earth"answered Bella

At the mention of that

The girls looked at each other in the face

They heard Erica sighing

"We might as well head back to Alfea"said Erica

Bella and Gina peered at Erica in the face

"Are you sure about that?"Gina

"Yes,They are probably yelling at the guardians wondering where on earth we are"answered Erica

Since now they were at the mansion,they shared

Bella get's her data pad computer out

Contracts the guardians in Magix

Thomas voice appears

"Girls,How do you like earth for the past couple days?"Thomas

Knowing it was the girls who contracted them

"Earth is fine"said Bella

"We just wanted to inform you guardians we are returning to Magix tonight"answered Gina

"Cassie went over to explain where you girls are"said Hayden

Who came on the computer also

"Are you girls going to be staying at school or here with us?"Thomas

"Probably with you in the mean time"said Erica

"Ok, We shall inform the others at once"said Hayden

"Please be careful girls"said Thomas

"Ok"said Bella

Erica,Bella and Gina looking at each other in the face


	39. Chapter 39

**Returning to Magix:Part I**

Cassie was still at the apartments,when her phone started ringing

"Excuse me please"said Cassie

Walking toward the balcony

Everyone was still surprised in all of the news.

"I still want to know why they left?"Riven

Arms folded across his chest

"None of this would have happen,if we folllow them in the first place"shouted Musa

Grabbing her purse,racing out of the apartments

"MUSA"Yelled the girls

"Great going"said Layla

It's been at least two days since they had woken up from their sleep

Back in Magix,where the secret place was

The girls had arrived some what after dark

"I'm tired"said Bella

"We should go to bed"said Gina

"We have a busy day tomorrow"said Andrew

Peering at the two girls in the face

"Where did Erica go?"Jon

"Hayden and Thomas are with her in Magix"said Gina

The guardians were surprised

"Should she be out this late?"Andrew

"Hey,She has the two specialists to protect her"said Bella

Going into her bedroom

Back at the apartments

Cassie came walking back in the living room

"I'm needed back in Magix"said Cassie

Hanging up her phone

"Hold on,you know something is wrong?"Riven

Stopping Cassie from taking off

They heard her sighing

"Yes"answered Cassie

Peering at them in the face

"But,It's not my place to tell you"said Cassie

Taking off from the apartment

In Magix, Layla and Musa were sitting down on a bench

When they were attacked by Susan and her friend

"Hello"said Susan

Layla and Musa transforming into their winx form

A little shocked to see Layla

"You"shouted Susan

Shocked and angrily

The four of them ending up fighting against each other

That's when Erica was with the two guardians-who are really specialist in disgused.

They heard Erica groaned

"Just great,another fight"said Erica

"We shall call the others"said Thomas

Calling for back-up

"The other winx club probably already know"said Hayden


	40. Chapter 40

**Returning to Magix:Part I**

Cassie was still at the apartments,when her phone started ringing

"Excuse me please"said Cassie

Walking toward the balcony

Everyone was still surprised in all of the news.

"I still want to know why they left?"Riven

Arms folded across his chest

"None of this would have happen,if we folllow them in the first place"shouted Musa

Grabbing her purse,racing out of the apartments

"MUSA"Yelled the girls

"Great going"said Layla

It's been at least two days since they had woken up from their sleep

Back in Magix,where the secret place was

The girls had arrived some what after dark

"I'm tired"said Bella

"We should go to bed"said Gina

"We have a busy day tomorrow"said Andrew

Peering at the two girls in the face

"Where did Erica go?"Jon

"Hayden and Thomas are with her in Magix"said Gina

The guardians were surprised

"Should she be out this late?"Andrew

"Hey,She has the two specialists to protect her"said Bella

Going into her bedroom

Back at the apartments

Cassie came walking back in the living room

"I'm needed back in Magix"said Cassie

Hanging up her phone

"Hold on,you know something is wrong?"Riven

Stopping Cassie from taking off

They heard her sighing

"Yes"answered Cassie

Peering at them in the face

"But,It's not my place to tell you"said Cassie

Taking off from the apartment

In Magix, Layla and Musa were sitting down on a bench

When they were attacked by Susan and her friend

"Hello"said Susan

Layla and Musa transforming into their winx form

A little shocked to see Layla

"You"shouted Susan

Shocked and angrily

The four of them ending up fighting against each other

That's when Erica was with the two guardians-who are really specialist in disgused.

They heard Erica groaned

"Just great,another fight"said Erica

"We shall call the others"said Thomas

Calling for back-up

"The other winx club probably already know"said Hayden

Just wanted to let you know there's going to be a sequel to this story.

It will started with the girls fighting against the witches.

Then everyone finding out what happens to the girls.

Plus there will be more characters in the story.

Bella is actually from the future.

Her parents died when she was young.

If your wondering who her parents are guess?


End file.
